


Venganza

by ashtobone



Series: Revenge [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bullying, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Drama, Internet, M/M, Physical Abuse, Porn Video, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Revenge, This fic is an actual mess, Tomlinson-Malik-Payne, Weird family dynamics, revenge porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtobone/pseuds/ashtobone
Summary: In an exclusive school in Doncaster, the Tomlinson siblings were perfection in flesh: rich, beautiful and untouchable.That’s why the young and innocent Harry doesn’t get what the astonishing Louis Tomlinson could possibly want with him, nor why Louis’ brothers and sisters, especially Eleanor, apparently hated him.
Relationships: Danielle Campbell/Louis Tomlinson, Eleanor Calder/Liam Payne, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Jay Tomlinson/Mark Tomlinson, Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Lottie Tomlinson
Series: Revenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118162
Kudos: 3





	Venganza

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a mess. If you're thinking about reading it, let it sink: IT'S A HUGE MESS.
> 
> I've written this a long time ago, but never really had the guts to post it, because it gives me (honestly) some weird vibes, but I figured it's time to try. I hope it doesn't come across as offensive to anyone and please, if you're a sensitive person, do not read it. It's a work of pure fiction - messy fiction.
> 
> To anyone willing to try, I hope you enjoy it. Leave comments if you feel like it, it helps a lot :)

It was the shadow of a girl huddled inside the car on the dark road that made the guard stop the vehicle. 

With the flashlight on, he walks over to the vehicle and illuminates the interior. 

The girl is not unconscious. Through his long hair and coat, his body trembles. He hits the glass, but the girl doesn't react. Intrigued, the guard opens the door without difficulty and touches her.

\- Hey, girl, is there any problems? - He reaches out and tries to move her in some way. And then he sees it. There is blood on her clothes. Bruises on her face. Bitter tears streaming down her face. - Hey, girl... What happened? Who hurt you? 

A silent, crying, whisper is his only answer.

The guard keeps himself in his alert position, running to his vehicle to call the emergency line, as well as reinforcements. Whoever beatted that girl like that might still be around.

\- Probable _beating_ victim - he says, before turning the radio off and coming back to her side.

She’s still huddled, her sobs cutting the air like a sharpened knife.

\- Everything is okay - he tries to comfort her, mortified - The emergency is on it’s way, you’re safe now. Can you tell me what happened?

She sighs negatively.

\- Who did this to you?

She glances at him with swollen, red eyes. Blood. Her lips trembling.

\- My boyfriend.


End file.
